HP PKMN MSTR 11
Harry's time in Alola was interesting.... He developed an interest in Z-Moves to rival his fascination with Mega Evolution and he was personally given a Z-Ring by the Alolan Legendaries. He caught several new Alolan Pokemon, an Alolan Vulpix, Noivern, Poipole, Dhelmise, Jangmo-o, a Popplio, and even a Gible and a Riolu. Harry greatly enjoyed exploring the region with his godfather by his side and training him. Sirius was quickly shaping up to be a very good trainer. Harry helped Sirius acquire a Froakie, which Sirius trained and evolved into a Greninja, and it was taught several moves to compensate or remove its weaknesses. All of Sirius' Pokemon were being given a lot of training and being taught moves, and all nine of Sirius' Pokemon were now Elite Four-level. Harry was thankful that training Sirius and his Pokemon up to standard didn't take very long; mere months, and Harry was finally free to train his own newly acquired Pokemon. Harry wanted his Pokemon ready for the Sinnoh League and was training them hard with that very goal in mind. His Gible was trained and evolved into a Garchomp and was taught many helpful moves. Harry managed to replicate his success with Togepi and his Riolu evolved into a Lucario and was trained and taught new moves. Popplio evolved into Primarina and gave Harry another Fairy-type, and Vulpix evolved into the Alolan version of Ninetails, which was yet another Fairy-type. Poipole evolved into Neganadel and was taught more moves. Jangmo-o was trained and fully evolved. Harry gained four more powerful Dragon-types during his time in Alola which should further assert his status as a Dragon Master. Harry's time in Alola was unfortunately marred by attempts of the Aether Foundation to recruit him as a scientist and to capture of Ultra Beasts. Harry refused, of course, but they were annoyingly persistent and Sirius wanted to bed its leader Lusamine. Harry eventually grew tired of them annoying him. So Harry invited them to a demonstration, after clearing his strategy with the International Police. They had all finally arrived, and Harry had his Groudon on hand and merged with the Red Orb. "Welcome Aether Foundation!" Harry said, with obviously fake kindness and enthusiasm. "Now.... You've been annoying me and trying to get me to waste my time on your worthless company and primitive region. I'm not interested. I've said that dozens of times, but you just won't leave me alone." "I've brought you all here to murder you.... Slowly. Painfully. In all the worst ways possible...." Harry said, to everyone's shock. "I'm kidding!" "I've located portals to the worlds labeled Ultra Ruin, Ultra Crater, and Ultra Deep Sea.... I'm going to destroy them and all the Ultra Beasts within them, and the International Police has approved this course of action." Harry said, before calling out his Groudon and having it use Primal Reversion. Groudon first fired a Solar Beam of godlike power at Ultra Deep Sea, annihilating it and all the Nihilego upon it and eliminating the threat that they posed forever. Ultra Ruin was destroyed next... followed by Ultra Crater. "Now, then. Quit annoying me or I'll make your company irrelevant and worthless. Well, more irrelevant and worthless. Its not exactly doing anything to combat the Ultra Beasts." Harry said. Lusamine, Faba, and Wicke all nodded in agreement, but were very angry. They had just been publicly humiliated, but they were comforted that Harry would be leaving in a matter of months. The people of the Aether Foundation quickly left, leaving just Harry, Sirius, and Agent Looker of the International Police. "Well done, Hadrian. You just destroyed the worlds containing the worst Ultra Beasts." Looker said. "Thanks," Harry replied. "Hopefully that'll make Alola much safer in the future." "It will. The Aether Foundation was suspected of having an ulterior motive in letting Ultra Beasts run free, but I'm glad that you dealt with the most dangerous dimensions with Ultra Beasts. If you can eliminate all the Blacephalon, that would also be appreciated. They kill humans and Pokemon for their life-force or vitality." Looker said, and Harry nodded in interest. A wandless Avada Kedavra should do the job wonderfully. "I'll look into it. I'm interested in entering the Ultra Space Wilds anyway. I've heard that you can find Pokemon from other regions there." "You're suppose to be able too, but be careful." Agent Looker said in warning. With that, Agent Looker departed, leaving behind an excited Harry and Sirius. Both were eager to catch some new Pokemon, and Sirius was glad to be free of an annoying women who wouldn't sleep with him but also wouldn't quit trying to manipulate him. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry and Sirius continued traveling and training in Alola and began exploring the Ultra Space Wilds, with both catching a Drapion and Harry catching himself an Abomasnow, and even gaining the ability to use more Z-Moves. Harry was immeasurably blessed in that he didn't have to engage in Island Challenges, he found them odd and was happy that he was just given the ability to use Z-Moves and a Z-Ring by the native Legendaries. He and his Pokemon were tested by them in battle, but that was very reasonable when the alternative was to engage in challenges that he found unworthy of him and odd. Harry had managed to kill over a dozen Blacephalon; though Sirius wasn't crazy about him using an Unforgivable Curse to do it, but Harry explained to him that anything less would be too risky and potentially cause him to die if a Stunning Spell only lasted a couple of seconds. With Harry having kept an eye on his businesses and other such important matters, and not needing to return to Kanto, Harry and Sirius decided to go to Sinnoh early and catch Pokemon, and Harry intended to buy himself a Sinnoh Estate. Harry could easily afford it, but he would also start investing more money too. It paid to plan for the future and Harry only had a billion Pokedollars. Harry was at least successful in catching Pokemon; he captured a Starly, Spiritomb, Turtwig, Piplup, Bronzor, and a Shinx. Business wise, Harry only bought some good stocks and received all stellar reports about his Kanto businesses. The now former Pokemon Land was booked solid. The Celadon Game Corner was still making millions a year; despite the loss of Pokemon prizes. Still, Harry was confident that his stocks would grow in value as predicted, but Harry still had several mines and a Philosophers Stone to fall back on. Harry's future was secure either way, but he was just looking for other more legit options. Harry wasn't just focusing on finance, of course, he was also training; having long resigned himself to easy wins of Gym Leaders and no longer caring about easy wins. At least now Harry had Sirius to battle with and could probably find other challenges for himself, too. It was eventually decided that they would start traveling, training, and battling, but Harry would be challenging Gym Leaders for badges. Sirius intended to just train and battle any trainers that he could. Roark, the Oreburgh City Gym Leader was easily beaten by Grotle and Prinplup, and Harry won the Coal Badge. Gardenia, the Eterna City Gym Leader was easily beaten by Staraptor and Flareon, and Harry got his second badge, the Forest Badge. Harry was also pleased to have caught himself a high-level Gliscor with good stats and to have routed a group of Gligar that were plaguing a town. Not even Maylene was a challenge and Fantina was absent. Staraptor, Bronzong, and Spiritomb gained Harry yet another easy victory. Crasher Wake's team was also easily swept by Harry's Luxray and Torterra. Harry had just gotten his fifth badge from a lesser Gym Leader when he learned the Champion Cynthia's current location and decided to challenge her. Battling a champion wasn't an opportunity that Harry could pass up, and once he had chosen his desired team, he teleported away to her location with Sirius in tow. When Harry arrived near Cynthia, the physically perfect champion of Sinnoh, he was just about to state his challenge and then some purple haired guy beat him to it; causing Harry to groan in annoyance and attract Ash Ketchum's attention. "Poor Harry, always having stupid people get in his way," Sirius said with a smirk. "Yeah. I bet the kid is just wasting everyone's time." Harry said boredly. "Maybe I can battle her, after she does a team sweep and send him away crying in shame." Harry said, to Sirius amusement. "You don't know that Paul will lose!" Ash Ketchum said angrily. "Yes, I do," Harry replied, without even glancing at Ash. "I know how to quickly assess a trainers skill with a glance now. This Paul is arrogant, has little real skill, has poorly trained Pokemon, and he will suffer a team sweep here. Just watch. You'll see that I'm right." Paul's Chimchar was quickly beaten, and then insulted by the arrogant jerk. Paul's Weavile and Murkrow were both one-hit like low-level trash. Paul's second powerful Pokemon, a Torterra, was also one-hit and Paul forfeited amidst laughter and mockery from the audience. Harry approached Cynthia. "Do you still have time for a five-on-five Pokemon battle, or a Full Battle with substitutions?" Harry asked, and Cynthia instantly recognized him. "I can do five-on-five with substitutions," Cynthia replied. "I heard that you defeated Steven Stone's Mega Aggron and Mega Metagross with your Charizard, and I definitely need a real challenge." Harry noticed that Ash, Brock, Paul, and Ash's new girlfriend looked shocked. "You actually beat Steven Stone?" Ash asked in shock. "Yeah, in a five-on-five battle. Steven wanted to test out his Mega Aggron in battle, and it was beaten by my Charizard without even having to Mega-Evolve. I did Mega-Evolve my Charizard for his Metagross though, but that was necessary to counter Mega Metagross' ability." Harry replied. "To be fair, his sixth Pokemon was a low-level Aron and could have easily been beaten." "So humble," Sirius snarked from beside him. "Yup. I'm humble, rich, talented, and utterly perfect physically." Harry replied with a smirk, causing Sirius to roll his eyes good naturedly, while Dawn looked at Harry and blushed as she silently agreed with him being physically perfect. Even Cynthia agreed, though she would never behave inappropriately with an under-age boy. "Shall we the start the battle?" Cynthia asked politely. "Sure." Harry replied, and everyone got to a safe distance. "Go Lucario!" Cynthia said, going with her second strongest. "Go Charizard!" Harry said. Cynthia allowed Harry to have the first move, much to Harry's annoyance. Harry ordered Charizard to use Fire Spin, but Cynthia had it countered with Psychic and Rock Slide which Harry had Charizard destroy with Flare Blitz and then use Flamethrower. Again, Cynthia had it countered with Psychic. Harry ordered Charizard to use Blast Burn and then follow it up with Flare Blitz; obscuring Charizard while dealing damage to Lucario and then letting Charizard deal more with his second attack. Lucario was left unable to battle, much to the nearby peoples shock. "Go Spiritomb!" Cynthia said. Harry returned Charizard and sent out his Gardevoir, deciding that Charizard would suffer pointlessly in that battle. "Use Hypnosis!" Cynthia ordered. "Dodge and use Misty Terrain!" Harry replied, and then the battle began. Gardevoir used Moonblast, which was met by Shadow Ball, but Harry had Imprison snuck through to hinder Spiritomb further. That shifted the battle to his favor and stripped Spiritomb of several moves. "Restrain Spiritomb and use Moonblast." Harry thought he heard Cynthia say something to Spiritomb, but wasn't certain. Spiritomb was severely damaged, but it took one more Moonblast to defeat it. "Your Pokemon are at a very high level and all very well trained, Hadrian. I can see how you defeated Steven and only lost one Pokemon during the battle.... Steven was very annoyed by that defeat." Cynthia said, blabbing about Harry's true power and skill. "He's a type specialist, and I did my research and brought my best Pokemon to the battle." Harry replied, still wanting people to under-estimate him. Cynthia sent out her Togekiss next, and after briefly thinking Harry sent out his Electivire. Cynthia was already considering substituting Togekiss for her Garchomp, but Cynthia might need her later. "Extreme Speed!" Cynthia ordered. Harry watched his Electivire get pushed back some and had it use Thunder Punch, which was evaded and countered with an Aura Sphere that knocked Electivire back. Harry waited for the next attack and then had Electivire use Discharge and follow it up with a Thunder Punch that only briefly connected. After a few more Aura Sphere's and Cynthia's Togekiss using Extreme Speed to horrifically annoy both Harry and Electivire, they both grew annoyed and Harry had Electivire use Thunder on the entire battlefield.... Togekiss was left unable to battle. Cynthia and Harry returned their Pokemon. Electivire needed it's remaining strength saved for Cynthia's Milotic, but Electivire was already to close to fainting for Harry's tastes. This also put Cynthia at even more of a disadvantage and forced her to fight blind at first. Cynthia smirked at Harry, knowing what he was doing and waited, forcing Harry to take the disadvantage. Harry sent out his Blaziken and Cynthia her Gastrodon, but he decided to see what Blaziken was capable of at a huge disadvantage. Cynthia was very concerned when her opponent smirked. "Blast Burn!" Harry ordered, actually causing Cynthia to be briefly relieved. Harry wanted the ground around Gastrodon's feet super-heated and unsafe to walk on. Why? For this! "Use Solar Beam!" The Solar Beam went through the smoke and heat and struck the unaware Gastrodon, leaving it unable to battle. Cynthia returned her defeated Gastrodon, truly shocked at how this went. Harry relied on over-whelming power, skill, strategy, and loop-holes in rules. Cynthia was impressed! "You are going to dominate the Lily of the Valley conference," Cynthia admitted, to the nearby trainers shock. "I've never forfeited a battle... until now. I can't beat you, but I will be training to do so in the future." Cynthia said, garnering even more shock from those watching and listening. "I look forward to the challenge," Harry said, before returning his Blaziken. Harry felt that Cynthia probably could have defeated two or three of his Pokemon, but he wasn't going to bring that up. Harry noticed that Paul, the guy who lost to Cynthia, was walking away without having his Pokemon treated and Harry was just about to say something, but Ash beat him to it. Thankfully Cynthia actually stopped Paul; being respected by Paul helped greatly with that. Harry opted to join them; needing to heal his Pokemon anyway, and maybe even flirt with the lovely Cynthia. Harry was succeeding at that, but was sensing that Cynthia was flattered but unwilling to flirt back or date. Sadly, Harry opted to abandon his flirtation and resigned himself to getting to know her until he was legal, and then flirting with her. After they all learned that Nurse Joy was in surgery, Harry invited them all to his private island to make use of his personal Pokemon Center and teleported them all there. Harry was very annoyed by Brock flirting with Cynthia though.... "Do I seem that pathetic and creepy when I flirt?" Harry asked Sirius discreetly. "No, you flirt with style and confidence. Your Pokemon are getting spied on though." Sirius replied, and Ash and his other guests were admiring his well trained and well taken care of Pokemon. "This island has my own Pokemon and also functions as a preserve for extinct Pokemon and a refuge for abused Pokemon, so no trying to catch them. I won't hesitate to press charges." With that warning, which visibly disappointed Paul, Harry lead them into his private Pokemon Center. "You have a very nice home, Hadrian." Cynthia said politely. "Thank you, Cynthia. I personally invested a lot of effort into it and its features." Harry replied. "Why the dark colors though?" Ash asked. "The entire house is made of super-heated rock, which I psychically manipulated. Naturally, it also has steel beams, tile, and other essentials for good construction, but its foundation was super-heated rock." "Cool! I didn't know that you were psychic!" Ash said. "I am. Though I only maintain my current skill-level instead of developing it further." "Is your father around?" Ash asked. "I wouldn't mind battling him. Team Rocket took over the gym before I could last time." "He's in prison for leading Team Rocket, but if you can wait until he serves his 200 life sentences, you can probably battle him then." Harry replied in annoyance, that was a sore point for him. "Sorry..." Ash said sheepishly. "How'd he get caught?" "I brought him to Lance and the International Police in chains, and then Lance and I caught the rest of the scum." Harry replied, even more annoyed. "Here is my Pokemon Center. Please place any Pokemon that need medical attention into the slots and they will be healed in order of priority." It seemed that Paul's Pokemon were in the worst shape due to fighting at a major disadvantage and taking major damage, and Paul took this opportunity to insult his Chimchar. "Actually, Paul, your Chimchar is quite powerful despite its low level. It also has a mutation in its Blaze ability that can grant it even greater power... if you can learn to draw out Chimchar's full potential and guide him through controlling it." Harry said. "How do I do that?" Paul asked, hoping for a short cut. "It requires a bond of trust and friendship as well as decent levels and self-control on Chimchar's part." Harry replied, but Harry doubted that Paul could ever draw out Chimchar's full potential and Paul's scoff proved that. "Bonds are required to unlock a Pokemon's full power and potential, and that includes Mega-Evolution; otherwise you might die at your Pokemon's hands. I'm not saying that training is unimportant, that would stupid, but forming a bond while also training them to greater levels of power has yielded great results for all who've tried that method." Harry felt he was making great progress in convincing Paul until Ash took over his attempts and ended up sabotaging them. Hearing something from someone of obvious skill was different than hearing it from someone who wasn't respected. "You just keep doing things your way. I'll become stronger in anyway I choose." Paul eventually replied, trying to end that topic. It was ruined by Harry collapsing in a fit of laughter and angering Paul. "What's so funny?" Paul asked angrily. "You have one Pokemon that's Elite Four-level, and that's your Torterra. Your oldest and most powerful Pokemon ironically seemed under-trained despite your professed beliefs. You and Ash have invested similar amounts of time, but Ash has at least three Pokemon as strong as those of champions and at least five that could compete against the weakest of the Elite Four. Granted those are his older Pokemon and represent a minority of his collection. Ash is the better trainer of the two of you and has potential for much greater growth than you do." Paul looked enraged and Ash looked surprised that he was actually complimented by Harry. "I call it as I see it, Paul. The weak bonds between you and all of your Pokemon will prevent you from ever reaching your full potential." With that remark, Paul asked to leave once his Pokemon were ready. Harry managed to give away the Steelix he caught in the Valley of Steel to Brock before his group left though. "Alone at last..." Harry said to Cynthia flirtatiously, causing her to laugh. "I thought you stopped flirting when I wasn't receptive," Cynthia commented with a smile. "I did. I'll just woo you until I'm legal age instead...." "Oh?" Cynthia asked in amusement. "Yes... I will woo you like no one in the history wooing has been wooed." Harry said, causing Cynthia to laugh again. Harry could get used to that sound. "You're very handsome and I'm not opposed to dating you in the future, but I hope you know where the line is. I won't have you using inappropriate pick-up lines, behaving inappropriately, or giving inappropriate gifts." Cynthia said in warning. "I would never do that. Is giving you a Mega Stone and Key Stone considered an inappropriate gift?" Harry asked. "Excessive, but not inappropriate," Cynthia replied. "Can you afford to do that?" She asked, not wanting him giving her extravagant gifts to be the norm. "I actively search for the stones and I have collected 10 Lucarionite and 9 Garchompite, so I can easily give you those. I have no intention of trying to buy your affection, but I know that the stones are practical gifts that you would likely appreciate... and they would also give you a greater edge in battles." "Okay. Then I guess I'll accept your gifts," Cynthia said with a smile. "I'm glad," Harry replied, and went to get Cynthia the Mega Stones and matching Key Stones. Cynthia left once her Pokemon were cleared to travel and also declined Harry's invite to dinner when she learned of the Lustrous Orb being discovered. Harry was very understanding and teleported her to Celestic Town before returning to his own journey. Hopefully he would actually face some more challenges.